Our Love Story
by anjheL003
Summary: Ranma simply write their lovestory and published it. Once its done, he will never mind that girl ever again! Is he ready to write the love story between Akane and him? x-overs Sakura and Syaoran! Its already finish! R&R so i can update the story faster!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** oh. I do not own Ranma ½ because I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: this is my very first fanfic. I'm not so good in English because it's not first language. So sorry for the wrong grammars! I do hope you like my story.

--

--

**OUR LOVE STORY**

Chapter 1 – the chat

By: jhanel santos

--

_**Ranma POV:**_

I'm Ranma Saotome, a junior in Furinkan High, also a writer. I had a girlfriend named Shampoo, she's at China right now. We met at the Tokyo Tower a year ago and we're having a chat right now. I sat here, front of my laptop.

**//CHAT//**

**XianPu:** How's day?

**Ranma:** fine… someone asked me if I had a girlfriend, you know what? I was termed to say "None."

**XianPu:** why? Is she pretty? Do Ranma want to make move?

**Ranma:** no! I want to say "none" because it feels like I don't have any girlfriend.

There's a long pause in Shampoo's reply

**Ranma:** Hey. Where are you?

**XianPu**: Shampoo still here.

**Ranma:** you didn't like what I said?

**XianPu:** Shampoo understands.

**Ranma**: do you still love me?

**XianPu:** yes I do.

**Ranma:** then pack up your things and come back here.

**XianPu:** no can do.

**Ranma:** I don't understand you! Your family lived here, why go to China!?

**XianPu:** family have tradition here in China.

**Ranma:** please come home.

**XianPu:** Shampoo not interested. We change topic.

**Ranma:** if someone asked me if I had a girlfriend, I will say I don't have!

**XianPu:** Shampoo no care.

**Ranma:** no care? Is that all you have to say? No care?!

**XianPu: **if you want to say, what can I do?

**Ranma: **all I wanted to hear from you is 'why do you have to deny that you have a girlfriend. But you already have!'

**XianPu: '**why do you have to deny that you have a girlfriend. But you already have Shampoo!' Happy? I said it.

**Ranma: **you just copy it! You're starting to annoy me!

There's a long pause again in Shampoo's reply.

**Ranma: **I said you're starting to annoy me! And I mean it!

**XianPu: **I sorry you got annoy.

**Ranma: **if you are really sorry, you will go back here.

**XianPu: **after I turn 20, it is only 2 from now.

Ranma didn't reply

**XianPu: **are you sleepy?

**Ranma: **if someone asks you that do you have a boyfriend, what will you say?

**XianPu: **a quick yes!

**Ranma: **that's nice to hear. I wish I could say that too. I just wonder what I answer if someone should ask me again.

**XianPu: **Ranma no think, you can say 'none' if you want.

**Ranma: **okay! I'll do that! _*now I'm sarcastic*_

**XianPu: **yes please do, if it makes you happy.

**Ranma: **are you tired of me?

**XianPu: **Shampoo will asked same thing but you ask it first. You the one bring the topic. Are you tired of Shampoo?

**Ranma: **yes I'm tired waiting for you.

**XianPu: **then go find other girls who not make you wait.

**Ranma: **you want me to find other girl?

**XianPu: **yes.

**Ranma: **I will do just that.

**XianPu: **go ahead, please.

**Ranma: **okay, if that is what you wish for.

**XianPu: **you can tell now that you are free.

**Ranma: **yes, and that's very liberating. My invincible girlfriend completely disappear now. It makes me want to fly.

**XianPu: **Goodbye Ranma, fly safely.

**Ranma: **I'm not through yet. Stay in front of your monitor!

Pause.

**Ranma: **you've always been unfair to me.

**XianPu: **no, it's you who been unfair. Shampoo have traditions to follow. You know that.

**Ranma: **damn that tradition.

**XianPu: **you make Shampoo cry!

**Ranma: **you're making me angry!

**XianPu: **I hate you, jerk!

**Ranma: **same here!

**//END OF CHAT//**

My eyes were fixed on the screen. Shampoo never answer again. *_Why It end up like this? This is not I want to turn out in our conversation. I only wanted her to come back home.*_

"I'm sorry" I typed. But no sign of new message coming from her.

"Enjoy your new found freedom", the last words I typed before I gave up completely.

I lay my head on my pillow. I reminisce the moments Shampoo and I been together. Am I heart is bleeding? No, it's only a scratch, I used to this break-ups.

It's been a year since we met. 9 months in a relationship. In our 3 months, Shampoo told me that she will returning to China to fulfill her traditions. But I proposed to her just to stop her for leaving. But she rejected me. It made me think that I'm the unwothiest guy in the planet. I felt like Shampoo kicked me, picked me up and then dumped me in the trash can. She ended up our relationship after she rejected me but we got together again when Shampoo called me from China. She promised me after her 20th birthday, she will be free. I loved her so I accept her again.

Our relationship is strong, but people can't resist asking me what our status is. And also asked why I let her go. God knew I tried my best to stop her.

"It's obvious that you're not her priority," my friend always said that. "And I don't want ant girlfriend that has other priority than me,"

I'm an emotional person but I do not understand why it didn't affect me in every break-ups. Usually, a few bottles of beer shared with my friends would comfort me and erase the pain.

I notice my remote control of my Stereo. Maybe a little music would soothe me. I pointed after the stereo and turned it on.

A song I don't know was playing

_I'm so happy because today; _

_I've found my friends,_

_They're in my head;_

_I'm so ugly but that's okay, 'cause so are you;_

_We're broken our mirrors._

The glass between Shampoo and me break into thousands of pieces. I knew that it will never be fix again. I turned off my stereo and I sleep.

**-to be continued…-**

Next chapter – the Phone Call.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** oh. I do not own Ranma ½ because I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: this is my very first fanfic. I'm not so good in English because it's not first language. So sorry for the wrong grammars! I do hope you like my story.

--

--

**OUR LOVE STORY**

Chapter 2 – the phone call

By: jhanel santos

--

"I now write our love story" he said to himself.

Ranma is a writer in a magazine. He has a friend, the editor of the magazine. He can publish stories there.

He first published about Ukyo, his second girlfriend, he then sat up in front of his computer and wrote about it. He detailed since the day they met, being a couple, until the break-up. The only changes are the names. He submitted it to the editor and it was approved. When the story has been published, he never talked about Ukyo again.

Same thing happen when Kodachi and him broke up. She is his third and worst girlfriend. He wrote about their worst love story and their break-up. Then after that, he never mentioned the named Kodachi ever again.

If he will write about Shampoo and he published it that means he's willing to forget all about Shampoo. He will never talk about it, and he will close his heart to prevent to come back again.

He sat to the front of his laptop. *_Maybe I can write now our lovestory.*_

He typed few letters: S-H-A-M-P-O-O

How did they meet? They met in the Tokyo Tower. Shampoo is been introduced by his first girlfriend. He erased all the letters and spaces he typed. *_Maybe I'm not on a good mood right now*_

Later, his cellphone ring. It was Akane. He answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Where are you?" Akane asked.

"House, why?"

"Emoting?"

"No I'm not emoting, why should I?"

"I heard the News."

"Let me guess. Ranko told you?"

"Yeah. I got ears all around your house you know. Ranko is your sister and she is my best friend."

"If you want to talk about it, forget it. It won't help."

"Why? Do you write it already?"

"No, Shampoo and I broke up just this midnight."

"This means you haven't written the love story, remember, your rule is once you wrote and published the story, then you will stop talking about it. But because you haven't started. You can talk about it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not on a mood right now."

"Please?"

"Never mind. And besides I don't have any rule if I haven't written it means I can talk about it."

"Are you depressed? You seem so snobbish."

"I'm not."

"Believe me."

"I don't force you."

"You didn't feel even sad about it?"

"I'm so sad but definitely not depressed."

"Your full of pride or you don't love Shampoo?"

"I loved her."

"Hey, past tense. I loved! Hehehe. Why you're not depressed?"

"Why should I? It's only love."

"I like it. It's only love. Is it the song of the beatles? But you're right. When Ryouga and I broke up, I don't feel any depressions. Why should I cry to the person who does not love you anymore. I will cry to the guy who loves me. You know what I did after we broke up? I called Yuka and Sayuri and I invited them to the Karaoke bar. All afternoon I sang 'I will survive!'. You, do you know what you have to do? I suggest rent a DVD movies of Jim Carrey and laugh all day!"

"I'm not on a mood to laugh."

"I thought you're not depressed?"

"I told you, I'm sad not depressed. When you're sad, you can't laugh."

"That makes sense. I have a question, Ranma."

"When we broke up, do you feel depressed at all?"

"I don't want to answer that." Akane is his first girlfriend. The reason why he met Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo.

"Please?"

Ranma paused.

"So you felt depressed. You haven't answered it. Please don't be shy."

"You should answer it first."

"If I felt depressed? Hmmm… yes, because you're my first boyfriend."

"Do girls always cry in their first relationship?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you gave me my many first. Foremost of which is my first kiss, and I love you very much."

"It's not past tense."

"I loved you very much. I loved you very much then, happy? Now, answer my question. Do you felt depressed when we broke up?"

"No."

"You're so mean! I hate you! Why you quickly answered it?"

"I thought you want me to answer that?" he laughed.

"Is that true?"

"I don't lie."

"Why?"

"It's only love."

"Yeah, it's only love. Can you sing that song for me? But you loved me?"

"Of course, I love you."

"It's not past tense. That means you still love me."

"It is in past tense."

"Say it again."

"I loved you."

"Still no, be better in your dictation. I will think you still do love me."

"I did love you then."

"Do you know how to love?"

"I think so, why?"

"Nothing. You don't seem depressed every time your relationship ends."

"I thought so, do you?"

"Now, no. but before, I'm depressed. I haven't seen you cry."

"You don't cry over spilt milk."

"Your so cold hearted you know!"

"I don't care."

"Hey, do you have something to do?" Akane asked.

"No, I'm in my room now but not emoting."

"You have some fun, come with me."

"I'm too lazy to go out."

"Please?"

"Why you don't call Kuno? And invite him." Ranma said. Kuno is Akane's boyfriend.

"We have a fight."

"You have another fight with him? When will you stop being jealous? Kuno is a nice person."

"I'm not being jealous. I matured enough."

" Why you have a fight with Kuno?"

"Secret!"

"Tell me, or I'll ask him, remember, we're friends."

Why you seem so gossip now?"

"I'm being gossip every time I dumped my girlfriend."

"Correction, she dumped you."

"Don't change the topic. You are the topic now, what is the reason you fought with Kuno?"

" I don't want. It's personal!"

"Okay. I guess I'll hang up and call him."

"Don't/"

"I'll come with you if you yell me."

"And since when you learn how to blackmail?"

"I just want to know why, Akane Tendo, a beautiful, sweet, loving, and charming fought with her boyfriend."

"Me? Beautiful? And some like that?"

"Nah. Just kidding, kawaikunne!"

"Let's go to the mall, I'll tell you there."

"No, I know you, if we got to the mall, you'll say 'I don't want to talk about it because it's personal.' And because of we're in the mall, and such a kind person, I'll never got a chance to leave you there."

"No, it's not like that." Akane laughed.

"Please?"

"Oh alright. But Ranma, promised me you'll never repeat it to anyone."

"Promised."

"He wants me to go with him in the hotel."

"Ranma laughed.

"Why you laugh? It's not funny!"

"Nothing."

"You laugh because maybe you done that to others, didn't you?"

"I beg to disagree. I'm not that kind of person."

"Oh please!"

"When we're a couple, did I invite you to the hotel?"

"I'm just kidding.. I believe you. You always were a respectful to women. You're an ideal boyfriend."

Ranma paused.

"Hey Ranma, are you picking me up in my house or I'll meet you up in your doorstep?"

"Wait, what if Kuno founds out, I'll be dead."

"Don't bother. I will break him up after."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm serious."

"Kuno will fight me if he knew I'll be dating you. Okay, I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye."

Then he hangs up. Was Akane still in love with him? I hope not. I love her as a friend. Not as a couple.

--

**-to be continued-**

Next chapter – the break up


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**A/N**: this is my second fanfic. I'm not so good in English because it's not my first language nor second. I know my English sucks. Sorry for the wrong grammars! I do hope you like my story. Review your comments, your critics, review anything. Because good or not, I accept them.

**OUR LOVE STORY**

Chapter 3

By: jhanel Santos

"Uhm… Akane is blushing."

Akane turned around and saw Nabiki. She's standing beside her door.

"None of your business, Nabiki." Akane reply.

"Is that Saotome guy at the phone?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, none of your business."

"Oh, well, I better see him at the gate after half an hour and tell him Akane has gone out already with Kuno." Said Nabiki teasingly.

"Alright, alright. The guy I talked to is Ranma. He'll pick me up."

"Is it true that Shampoo and Ranma broke up??" Nabiki asked Akane.

"Sadly," forcing her to stop smiling but she can't. "Yes, they broke up."

"So you're happy about it? What about Kuno? Are you ready to dump him?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do now once you dump Kuno?"

"Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me. I know you up to something."

"What?

"Like making Ranma fall in love with you again."

"No!" she rejected. Even though she's thinking about it. When Akane heard about the break-up of Ranma and Shampoo, her heart jump. She never thought about their break-up will affect her decision to dump Kuno. If she's still with Kuno, Ranma will keep distance between them.

"I think Ranma still likes you, Akane."

"What did you say?"

Ignoring Akane, Nabiki continue talking, "may I ask, did he always write the story of his relationships?"

"Yes? And why are you asking?"

Still ignoring Akane's questions, "once the story is publish what will happen to him and to that girl?"

"He will never mention the girl again."

"Exactly. How many ex-girlfriends did he have?"

"Four."

"How many stories did he wrote?"

"About two, but this time it would be three because any day now he will finish the story about Shampoo."

"Did he write your love story?"

"Not yet."

"Did he ask him why?"

"He's busy, and besides what for? It's only four months. He said he can't write a full four pages"

"Is that so? What if he doesn't want to write it because he didn't want to forget you? All of his pat relationships, do you think you're the only one he will come back for?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Please Nabiki, could you step outside so I can change clothes?"

Nabiki walk outside and close the door. Akane choose what to wear while Nabiki's words are floating inside her mind. _Do you think you're the only one he will come back for?_

She heard a knock from the door, "Akane, Ranma is here. You better hurry." Kasumi said.

"Yes, I'm coming!"

**/MALL/**

"When will you start to write your story about Shampoo?" Akane asked Ranma while eating at the food court.

"I don't know."

"But you have a plan to write it?"

"Why are you keeping asking about Shampoo?"

_To know whether you want Shampoo back, _"nothing"

"I'm gonna start an hour ago but you force me to go with you."

"alright." She took a deep breath, ready to ask him, "Ranma, why you haven't write our love story?"

"Do you want to?"

_I don't! _"It's up to you."

Actually, I decided not."

"Why?"

"I'm bored writing it."

"Oh really?" she said, "I thought of once you write that, you will keep a distance from me. We will never be close again. And you don't want to because deep inside, you still care for me. You still enjoy my company."

"How did you know?"

Akane's eyes become wide, "is that true?"

"Actually… no." he laughed, "it's because of Mum and Ranko. If I end our friendship, you will no longer visit our home. Mum and Ranko are you friends, right? Ranko likes to invite you for dinner, mum always ask you to help her cook. If I end this, they will murder me."

"Is that the only reason?" Akane said disappointedly.

He nodded, "Akane, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

He looks into Akane's brown eyes. "Akane, are you still in love with me?"

_Was I'm obvious? _"Why it's suddenly you ask such funny questions?"

"It's not funny. I just kind a realize that you don't want me to write our story. That you don't want me to apart from you totally."

"I didn't say anything like that. I said it's up to you if you want to write it or not."

"You wanna know what are my reasons why I think you're still in love with me?"

"What?"

"Not what, it's who."

"Who?"

"Yes, the reasons why I think you're still in love with me are persons."

"Who then?"

"The last girlfriends of mine. Ukyo, Kodachi, Shampoo."

"How will they be an evidence of me loving you? On the contrary, they're the proof that I don't have any feelings for you. If I still love you, why do I keep matching you with other girls?"

"Not really, you introduced me to someone is dysfunctional."

"You're so mean."

"Sorry for the term, I mean, you introduced me that aren't ideal girls at all. They had other priorities than me. Like Ukyo, you didn't say that she wants to be a famous cook in Japan. When she's still young, she has a dream to be the best cook. She chose that dream rather than to be with me.

Second, Kodachi, she's a nutcase. She's crazy woman who wants to train in the famous gymnastics----whatever that is, she then left me.

Third, Shampoo, you never told me she's an Amazon who will fulfill her duty. So she chose her village over me."

"I know they had dreams but I didn't know they will fulfill it. If you had a bad experienced, it's because of you. When a boy loves a girl it would be unconditional and devoted, she will never leave you."

"But I loved them."

"Maybe not the fullest. If you loved them that much, they would never leave you. Every girl in this world wants a true love."

"I don't think so; others prefer diamonds and cruise in the Caribbean. Ukyo, Kodachi, and Shampoo are in love with their ambition."

"Do you think the reason why I introduced to them it's because I know you'll never be with them forever and leave you?"

"Yes."

"You got a wild imagination, that's why you're a writer. I'll prove to you that are wrong."

"How then?"

"Simple, I will introduce you to someone. Whose priority is to build a good relationship?"

"Uh. Alright."

**/Tendo Residence/many hours later/**

"Are you deaf? I said we are through!" Akane said to Kuno.

"I said sorry, didn't I?" Kuno said without his poetry word. "I just said that because I love you. It's a normal thing to do now."

"I made my decision Tatewaki Kuno, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"You're dumping me because of Ranma, did you?"

"You heard about that too?"

"News has wings. Anyway, you expect that Ranma will love you gain?"

"None of your business."

"I know you still love him."

"If I'm in love with Ranma, I should have not date you. You have a wild imagination just like Ranma!

"Don't compare me to him."

"Get out of this house."

Kuno rush to the door and Akane heard his car start the engine.

**-To be continued-**

**Please Review. I really do want them.**

Next chapter – the beautiful Cherry Blossom


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**A/N**: this is my second fanfic. I'm not so good in English because it's not my first language nor second. I know my English sucks. Sorry for the wrong grammars! I do hope you like my story. Review your comments, your critics, review anything. I accept them even if it is good or not,

**OUR LOVE STORY**

Chapter 4 – the beautiful Cherry Blossom

By: jhanel Santos

_(Kei first met Yuri in Tokyo tower. When he first saw her, he thought he saw an angel and the floor she was stepping in is not floor but a field of beautiful, soft flowers.)_

Ranma stop his typing when his mobile phone rang. He didn't mind answering it nor look at whose calling. He focuses again his eyes in his laptop.

He started the story about Shampoo. He's Kei, Shampoo is Yuri. He types some words but his mobile phone kept on ringing. It was distracting him. He snatches his phone and stunned when he saw Shampoo's name on the screen.

"Hello?" Ranma answered.

"What are you doing, Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"Nothing." He lied. _I'm trying to put a real ending to our relationship. An ending that didn't allow sequel or remake._

"Can we talk?"

"We're already talking."

"Can we discuss it online?"

"Discuss what?"

"About this and that."

"Actually, I had something to do. I'm trying to write something."

"What are you writing?"

"About our love story."

"It's truly goodbye then?"

"I guess so…"

Shampoo disconnects him.

He once again faces his laptop but no words coming out in his mind. Maybe, he's hurt. He felt regrets. Shampoo is the only girl he asks for marriage. If she accept his proposal, maybe their happily married. She's pregnant. But she chose her traditions.

_(Yuri told Kei she truly loved him. He didn't know she was professing her love to another thing, not to him… but to her traditions.) _

**/SCHOOL/**

Akane smile when she saw Sakura entered the classroom. Sakura has an auburn hair with amazing emerald green eyes.

"Sorry, 'Kane, Touya gave me a rough time again." Sakura said when she reached Akane's chair.

"It's alright. It's only half an hour before homeroom starts. Here have a sit."

"Okay. So Akane, what's the agenda of this early meeting?"

"Do you have a boyfriend now?"

"No. if that's what you want to talk about, I got nothing else to say."

"But why you never had?"

"How I wish I know the answer. If I know, I can answer all the billions of people asked why I'm still single."

"Oh Cherry Blossoms, they wondered why because you're so beautiful. Is someone courting you now?"

"None."

"What? What's happening to this planet? Are all men blind? Are they have changed their types and not looking some goddess like you? I mean, you're beautiful, smart, and talented."

"Akane, for the past years, boys are all over me, I didn't want that. I dumped them all. ALL I tell ya."

"That's what you think. Look, I'll introduce you to someone you haven't dump yet."

"HOEE! What did you say?" Sakura screamed. Some of their classmates look at them.

"don't worry." Akane giggled. "He's hot, he's taller than you, he's brainy like you, and he's on class A…"

"Go on. I like that…"

"You knew him my Cherry Blossoms…"

"Hot? Taller? Brainy? I have no idea…"

"One more thing, he's one of my ex…"

"Your ex? Upperclassman Kuno in 3-A? He's taller than me but I don't think he's hot."

"Duh! I know Tatchie is not your type!"

"How about Hibiki-kun? Oh wait. He's on 2-D, he's not on class A." Sakura stopped, she realized the guy Akane's talking about. Tall, Brainy, Hot. "HHHOOOEE! Don't tell me Ranma Saotome in 2-A?"

"The one and only Ranma."

"Really? I know he has a girlfriend."

"Not anymore. He already broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Because he couldn't kiss her."

"Is he bad breath?"

"No he's not."

"Strict parents? No touch, no kiss until married?"

"No he couldn't kiss her because she's in China."

Funny. Oh yeah. I remember XianPu!"

"So is he okay with you?"

"Passed. When we will start dating?"

"I don't know. I haven't told him yet."

"Akane, you supposed to tell him first. What if he rejects me?"

"Why would he reject you? You're perfect!"

"Okay Akane, just inform me if you ask him."

**-To be continued-**

Next chapter – Akane's new date

**A/N: **I'm updating my stories slower than before. Been busy this past few weeks. so, sorry for my wrong grammars!

I'm looking for a nice reader who will help me edit my stories. My English sucks.


End file.
